Blossom of Secrets
by Emilie Blaeu
Summary: Gaara has come to the Chunin Exams with his siblings, and Sakura with her team have a secret only known by the council and the hokage himself. when the attack is launched against Konoha, what will Gaara's reaction, and Team 7's actions be to this threat.


Chapter 1:.

Sakura was running through the village, trying desperately to find Naruto or Sasuke, she had to find out why those Sunagakure shinobi were in Konoha. Her day had been bad enough as it was; a stupid little trashy mouthed kid had called her Naruto's girlfriend, as if! Then he had the gus to call her a witch! ...She'll kill him later… Such a shame that that makeup kid didn't kill him then and there, would have made things easier for her.

"Naruto… your dead meat if you don't show you're face soon." Sakura muttered under her breath as she kept running. She ran right into the back of Sasuke, knocking both of them over in the process.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!!!-Sasuke?" Sakura screamed while getting up off his back.

"Sakura, you moron! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I-I-h-s-sorry Sasuke…" Sakura muttered looking down at her shoes a vivant blush making an appearance on her face.

"Just wach where you're going next time, you're worse than Naruto sometimes." Sasuke scoffed walking off.

"Hime, you're just going to take that from that little ungrateful!-"Inner Sakura mentally screeched

'Yes, I know he is still in his rebellious state, soon he'll realize his new purpose.' Sakura said knowingly

"Sasuke, wait." Sakura spoke, walking up to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, I was in a hurry. I wanted to know if you or Naruto knew anything about why those Suna Shinobi were here…" Sakura apologized

"I thought you of all people would figure something as simple as that out. They're here for the Chunin Exams which are starting soon, genin from all 5 countries are coming to participate."Sasuke paused with a sigh "Are you really that dumb, or you just a really good actress?"

"You don't have to be such a fucking ass about it. Grow up, I know you don't want to be in the position you are in right now but you are so start making the best of it and stop acting like you have the worst life in the world! I wish your brother had killed you off with the rest of your family!" Sakura ranted stomping off leaving Sasuke glaring at her back.

"CHA! Did you look at that looser's face?! It was priceless!"

'No I didn't, he really needs to get that stick out of his ass though.'

"I hope he doesn't wind up hating us for saying we wished he was dead though, I wonder how he will react."

'Shit, I didn't think of that. He'll probably just leave us for the enemy shinobi to destroy us in our next mission.' Sakura conversed as she bumped into somebody else

"Watch out woman! Soon you'll be knocking over the entire village if you don't look out!"

She looked up to see whom it was she ran into to apologize.

"Stay away if you value your life." A raspy voice resembling sand talked. It was that red head again. He held the scent of blood around him…

"I…sorry…" Sakura muttered deflated from the conversation held earlier

"Hn." He said as he began walking off.

"Wait! What is your name?" Sakura asked as she caught up to him.

"Gaara." Is all he said as he disappeared in a whirl of sand.

.:Later:.

"I'm not like Naruto, I'm not stupid, I'm not weak." Sakura whispered as she punched a dummy on the training field repeatedly. One more punch went all the way through the log. Sitting down while leaning against the beaten up training log she wrapped her sore and bloody fists while hearing footsteps she sensed a strong chakra and stood into a fighting position. "Who's there?" She said in a falsely strong voice knowing that in her current state she couldn't fight off even an academy student. As soon as she spoke the footsteps ceased. "Hello?" Sakura said as she let out a shaky breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She could still sense the chakra, but she didn't hear any movement from the source. It was a familiar chakra but she couldn't put a finger on just whom it belonged to. Deciding to take a risk she walked towards it.

"What do you want?" That same sandy voice spoke, one she had heard earlier that day.

"G-Gaara?" Sakura asked quietly. She knew he couldn't have seen her, so how did he know she had approached? Suddenly she heard a small applause.

"You figured out it was me, I guess your not so stupid as the Uchiha claims you to be." Gaara smirked.

"How... How did you know about that?" Sakura asked in a tiny voice.

"Come on! He calls you that about every day, right? I saw yourself actually stand up for yourself today too." Gaara said in monotone as he jumped down from the tree branch he had been sitting in before. "The only question remaining is if I should kill you now, or at the Chunin Exams." Gara pondered.

"Kill me? What did I do to you?" Sakura asked skeptically.

Leaning In close to a point where Sakura could feel Gaara's breath on her face he spoke "Because I want to."

Authors Note:

Hi Fan Fiction readers. I've posted a number of stories on here before but I never seem to keep with them, but this very well may change.

This plot is not entirely mine but I will change it to a point of where it is almost unrecognizable to the original here shortly. This story drew me in as I was reading it

I suggest listening to one of your favorite songs at top volume while reading this story :3

I was listening to "Love is War" for the first time reading the original, [FYE cover]

Then I listened to "Mitternacht" by E Nomine While writing this intro of sorts

Disclaimer: I don't own almost any of this. Espically the characters.

Until Next time, in the near future~

-Tora

P.S.

Can I have at least 2 or 3 reviews by the big next chapter?

Its 1:30AM I'm beat and I'm working at the farm all day tomorrow, I'm gone off to dream land, thank you 3333333333

11/15/09


End file.
